deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzwole VS Monster Hunter
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Buzzwole VS Monster Hunter is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Nintendo VS Capcom! The Monster Hunter is given a new task to hunt down a new beast that's appeared from a portal. Upon travelling to the distant land, the Hunter find the creature: the Buzzwole. Can the Hunter end it's tyranny over the jungle? Or will Buzzwole flatten the hunter? Interlude: Wiz: The hunt. A way of getting food from long ago and now just something people do for fun. Boomstick: From either hunting squealing hogs, deer, or even fuck big bugs, hunting gives me life. Wiz: Buzzwole, otherwise known as UB-02 Absorption. Boomstick: And the Monster Hunter, hero of the Monster Hunter series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Buzzwole: Monster Hunter: Death Battle Pokemon Ultra Moon - Ultra Jungle Theme It was a strange turn of events, a portal appeared in the sky and out came a huge bug beast with a large protrusion for sucking blood. It terrorized a few villages and then vanished, yet still the portal still remained. Luckily, the Hunter's Guild's best man was on the job. The Hunter was making his trek through this strange jungle, with towering trees resembling flexing men. He had killed a few creatures on the way to where he was before, and had several supplies: bombs, traps, tranquilizers: he was ready for anything. Few before him walked into here and only one came out, granted half of his blood was missing. It's believed that it's unscratchable, and would take quite a few hunters to take care of it, however, he believed this to not be the case. He bent down and looked at a footprint in the ground; it definitely belonged to the beast. It was up ahead. The hunter began placing his traps everywhere, being weary of the buzzing sounds around him. After he was done, he looked ahead and spotted it, it wasn't as big as he thought. It was only roughly two feet at most taller than him, but nonetheless it was dangerous. He quickly sharpened his blades, loaded his guns, and looked again. It was on the move. The hunter took aim with his bow and fired. It whizzed through the air and hit the mark, however the arrow bounced off and landed behind the beast. It stopped and turned. The Hunter hid as the beast moved closer and closer. The Hunter counted down from 10, and when he hit 0, he bolted from his hiding place, the beast spotted him and charged, however the bombs blew up in its face. The Hunter hid behind another tree. After the smoke cleared, the Hunter looked: Nothing. He sighed of relief, thinking he'd blown it to pieces, but that was short lived as the beast hovered over him. Then it let out a terrifying screech, sounding "BUZZWOOOOOOOOOOOLE" The Ultra Beast grabbed the Hunter by the shoulders, and the Hunter in turn grabbed a smoke bomb from his pocket. FIGHT! Monster Hunter 4 - Shagaru Magala Theme Pokemon Ultra Moon - VS Maxie/Archie Dragon Ball Fighterz - Main Theme Results: Who are you rooting for? Buzzwole Monster Hunter Who do you think will win? Buzzwole Monster Hunter Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Prey' themed Death Battles